Blue Jeans
by yaraxxx
Summary: Um encontro inesperado uniu duas vidas.. Tão diferentes,tão iguais.. Feitas para se amarem.


_**Olá Meninas..! Apenas uma estorinha para vocês..!  
**__**Enjoy!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**One-shot**

**Blue Jeans**

-Não! Por favor, fique aqui!

Bella já não suportava mais a ardência em sua garganta.

Seus soluços embaralhavam suas palavras, estragando a conotação de desespero que as mesmas tinham.

Através da cortina de água salgada, ela observava Edward passar as mãos em seus cabelos, deixando um suspiro cansado atravessar os lábios perfeitos.

-Eu preciso fazer isso! Foi você que me disse, lembra?-gritou enfurecido.

A situação lhe fugia do controle.

Havia se apaixonado por aquela garotinha de cabelos castanhos brilhantes e de tiara nos cabelos.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que a conhecera.

.Bebidas.

Inocência.

Sim! Ele a encontrou sentada em um banquinho daquele fodido pub em Londres.

Ela vestia um vestido amarelo-desbotado, com uma tiara de laço enfeitando os cabelos bonitos, os sapatos contendo também um lacinho delicado.

A aura de inocência que pairava sobre a cabecinha castanha, o havia atingido de uma tal maneira que ele se sentiu aturdido.

Ele havia resistido até o último momento se aproximar dela.

Pertenciam à mundos totalmente diferentes.

Ele conhecia a maldade e participava dela também. Jamais poderia contaminar tal criatura doce como Bella.

Mas ela, na mesma intensidade dele, se sentira atraída pelo homem que atravessou os seus caminhos naquele fatídico dezembro.

Ela se sentia sufocada pelo cheiro insuportável de bebidas e luxúria que aquele lugar continha.

Saíra correndo, escapando das risadas de escárnio que foi obrigada à receber.

Zombavam de sua inocência, seu pudor e recato.

Ela era apenas uma otária para eles.Não valia para nada.

Mas tudo o que ela sentia, era medo.

Não conhecia tal mundo maravilhoso de que lhe falavam.Não sentia a mesma euforia.

Saíra daquele colégio interno pela primeira vez em nove anos.

O que lhe era para ser alegria, se transformara em tristeza.

Sabia que os pais não tinham tempo suficiente para suportar sua presença constante.

O colégio em um lugar remoto, fora a saída mais fácil.

Por entre os muros, ouvia deslumbrada os relatos das amigas que saíam e passavam as férias com a família.

As aventuras amorosas, das quais ela sempre sonhava depois de ouvir.

Sonhos em que um menino respeitoso, lhe cumprimentava e beijava suavemente.

Arrumava sua tiara, depois de um vento atrevido.

Segurava sua mão e lhe destinava sorrisos carregados de afeto.

Sonhos pueris e arcaicos, mas seus únicos companheiros durante sua vida solitária.

Mas chegara o dia de sua liberdade, e a primeira coisa que fez, foi correr para o oásis de alegria que lhe fora tantas vezes relatado.

Mas tudo o que sentiu foi um aperto de crueldade que esmagou sua alma e feriu seu coração.

Ela não sabia como agir e sentir as devidas sensações para que pudesse ficar alegre.

Fora ludibriada pela promessa de felicidade.

Ela só conseguia ver o horror das bebidas e das consequências das drogas.

Uma rodada de sexo em um banheiro mal-cheiroso, seria excitante para todos, mas não para asco.

Ela ainda acreditava na privacidade e intimidade de um casal.

Era como um redemoinho que girava ao seu redor, a engolindo.

Uma sensação de desespero, porque se sentia solitária ainda!

Correu para o cômodo vazio ao lado e se sentou no banquinho simpático que parecia estar à espera dela.

Depois de algum tempo, que pareceram durar a eternidade, ela o viu.

De camisa branca e calças jeans.

A mão direita no bolso e a esquerda segurando um cigarro.

O corpo marcado por desenhos aleatórios, que chamavam de tatuagens.

Os cabelos bronze, penteados para cima, assim como James Dean.

O rosto oculto pela fumaça do cigarro inacabado.

Hipnótico.

Como ondas que vinham dele e a atingiam brutalmente.

A fumaça se dissipou dando lugar beleza do rosto escondido.

Como um anjo de morte, ele a os olhos verdes cortantes, um sorriso desenhando seus lábios perfeitos em uma linha reta.

O cigarro esquecido, somente aquela ligação estranha entre eles.

Bella sentiu seu coração palpitar e atingir um nível má sentia uma coisa estranha crescendo em seu peito, uma alegria desconhecida.

Euforia!

Era essa a sensação?

Os olhares continuaram conectados, expandindo o poder de atração experimentado por eles.

Ele se aproximou como um predador, prendendo-a, chamando-a, tragando-a para si.

Ajoelhou em sua frente, estendendo o braço e tocando seu rosto.

Afastou a franja enquanto ela o olhava estarrecida e ainda presa em toda a sua intensidade.

Observou o desenho de uma arma de fogo em seu antebraço,uma inscrição em árabe na mão,o desenho libidinoso de uma índia em seu bíceps.

Uma cicatriz em seu pescoço, que despertou seu corpo à levar sua delicada mão até ela.

Tão perto e tão longe.

Separados por crenças e posições sociais.

Valores e tradições.

Mas unidos pela magia fantástica do amor.

Conectados pelo olhar e seus corações.

Partes tão diferentes, que naquele instante se completavam perfeitamente.

Eles sentiam uma bolha invisível ao redor deles.

Os acolhendo, tragando para o interior.

Ele se perdia na imensidão de seus olhos castanhos, os cílios longos, os lábios puros e avermelhados.

Fechou os olhos para sentir seu perfume.

.

Atraente.

Procurou o rosto dela e encontrou o de um anjo,delicado e pudico.

Passou os dedos sobre os lábios, inserindo-os em seu interior molhado e quente.

O hálito doce escapando por entre o assistia incapaz de se mover.

Correr.

Ele a prendia em sua sensualidade natural.

Ela sentia o gosto agridoce de seus dedos em sua língua.

Sondando um ao outro,ele a beijou pela primeira vez.

Provou dos lábios doces da colegial e uma explosão de cores os atingiu.

As batidas do jazz embalava aquele momento único, em que duas almas distintas eram ligadas.

Ao fundo, uma voz melancólica impulsionava os dois jovens corações à se entregarem.

Uma paixão tórrida.

Em que Bella aprendera que a vida não era igual aos seus sonhos.

Que o seu garoto respeitador e amoroso, era na verdade o cara fumante e misterioso que encontrou uma forma de se expressar através de sua tatuagens enigmáticas.

Edward Cullen.

O responsável por fazer sua vida se transformar em amor e e respeito.

Ele a ensinara sobre a vida fora dos muros de seu colégio.

Ela o ensinara a amar.

O hipnótico encontro se transformou em convivência e se tornou impossível não assumir esse amor.

Mudaram-se para um quarto abafado em uma pobre pensão no subúrbio de Londres, em que acordavam todos os dias com um sorriso no rosto apenas por estarem juntos.

Onde tudo o que possuíam era o amor mútuo.

Uma vida precária de coisas materiais, mas abundante em sentimentos.

O dinheiro provinha do escasso salário que eles obtinham trabalhando no pub em que se conheceram.

Talvez porque eles se sentiam ligados a ele de alguma forma.

Noites de diversão, lágrimas, ás vezes brigas.O lado obscuro de Edward ganhava vida quando algo ou alguém tocavam em sua Bella.

Mas ele já estava metido em encrencas demais.

Seu passado nas drogas e roubos os atingiram em uma manhã de maio.

O dia em que ele contou tudo sobre ele, e decidira fazer o certo.

Gostaria de ser alguém de que Bella pudesse se -lhe sua decisão preparado para as doces lágrimas que certamente ele assistiria.

Não foi diferente.

Sentado na cama, ele a observava caminhar de um lado para o outro, enquanto gritava com ele.

-Não pode me deixar! Eu não tenho nada e nem ninguém! Eu só tenho á você! Por que está fazendo isso com a gente? Fique! Por favor... -implorou se jogando em seus braços.

Seu lado mínimo de bondade se manifestava enquanto ele amparava a garota que ele fez sua decidido,pagaria suas dívidas com a justiça por tantos anos de negligência.

Talvez alguém lhe perdoasse.

Mas a única pessoa que ele se importava era sua Bella.

Ela mesmo sabendo de sua vida, seus erros, foi capaz de amá-lo como ninguém nunca havia feito.

Ela ultrapassava seus defeitos com seu amor puro e especial, e por isso ele estava partindo.A deixaria pelo bem dela mesma.

Quando estivesse limpo aos olhos da sociedade, imploraria em seus braços.

Pediria veemente para que ela o aceitasse de volta.

-Eu estou cansado dessa porra de vida! Quero dar á você uma vida melhor! Não quero que se sacrifique naquela merda de pub todos os dias! Quero ser alguém!Um alguém para você...-disse demonstrando sua fraqueza pela primeira vez.

-Você já é alguém para mim! Você é o amor da minha vida, a razão pela qual eu aguento essa vida e não reclamo porque tenho você! Preciso de você comigo! Não me deixa, Edward!

Suas lágrimas molhavam suas pernas que agora continham um dos poemas favoritos dela.

Ele o tatuara em sua homenagem, esperando receber um sorriso como agradecimento.

Recebera muito mais do que um simplório sorriso.

Por isso estava na hora de ele retribuir todo o amor e dedicação que recebera nesse tempo.

As batidas na porta, despertaram uma nova onda de desespero em Bella.

Edward a apertou em seus braços desejando ser seu escudo eternamente.

Nenhuma lágrima ele derramou, mas se abrissem seu peito, veriam o pranto em seu coração.

Os policiais entraram, retirando Bella do caminho e arrastando Edward para fora.

A morena se levantou tentando impedir que levassem sua única razão para viver.

Ela sabia que Edward não era o príncipe que estivera procurando.

Mas o amava mesmo assim.Não se importava com seu passado, somente com seu presente.

Gritou, indo até os homens fardados e fortemente armados que arrastavam seu namorado que mantinha os olhos nos dela.

A pressão em seu peito fora tão forte que ela precisou se apoiar na ponta da cama para ter forças.

Ajoelhou, chorando e assistindo levarem a única pessoa que se importou verdadeiramente com ela.

Que a amou e jamais escarneceu de sua inocência e a ensinou o necessário para que jamais zombassem dela.

Que a defendia como um leão furioso, mas que a amava como nos seus sonhos adolescentes.

Com delicadeza, ternura,com paciência.

Ela o amaria por mil anos, já sabia disso com certeza.

Nada desse mundo superficial a faria desistir de seu amor por Edward.

Sentiu-se ainda mais só, depois da prisão dele.

Uma parte de si fora levada naquele dia em que ele se foi.

Deitada na pobre cama que dividiam, ela se lembrava de todos os sorrisos e lágrimas que viveram.

De todas as noites que dançaram até caírem exaustos e riam daquela idiotice toda.

Era uma vida comum e simples, mas de uma liberdade avassaladora.

Nada importava à Bella.

Quantas vezes com o dinheiro mesmo escasso, não deixaram de se divertirem.

O amor entre eles não precisava daquilo para sobreviver.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que Edward declarara que enfrentaria até uma vida hippie se isso a fizesse feliz.

Ele era errado para as pessoas, mas o certo para ela.A compreensão que compartilhavam entre si anulava toda e qualquer distância que ousaria se instalar entre eles.

Mas tudo isso teria que continuar depois, porque ele já não estava mais lá.

Mas Edward ia com uma certeza no coração.

Ele a amaria eternamente.

Por mil anos ou mais.

**Xxxxxxx**

Quatro anos depois...

Ela estava parada em frente ao portão principal do presídio.

Depois de algumas visitas, Edward implorara para que ela não viesse o ver mais.

A penitenciária a assustava e ele sabia disso.

Mesmo necessitando de suas visitas como o ar para viver, se absteu delas e preferiu sua felicidade e bem-estar.

Após quatro anos, ele sentia medo de encontrá-la feliz nos braços de outro.

Ele havia pago sua dívida com a sociedade, mas não poderia continuar sem Bella.

Forçou à arrastar sua pernas para fora, detendo-se no lado de fora do portão principal.

Quatro anos mais velha, mas ainda com sua beleza juvenil, estava sua Bella parada segurando a barra do vestido.

A mesma tiara de quando haviam se conhecido, se fazia presente.

Ela estava ali!

Isso só poderia significar, que ela ainda o amava.

Largou a pequena sacola que carregava, correndo até a dona de seu coração.

Levantou ela nos braços, a girando e a beijando.

Sentindo seu perfume doce e ainda pueril, observou continuava ainda mais bonita.

Pela primeira vez em anos, chorou.

De felicidade, é claro.

Ele percebeu que em toda a sua vida jamais sentira algo parecido.

Bella despertava seu lado humano,o trazia á vida.

Não possuía nada, somente ela, e isso era tudo o que ele precisava.

Bella também chorava de felicidade, porque contrariando suas expectativas, ele estava de volta aos seus braços, seguro e amado.

Pegou sua mão, correndo até sua nova casinha, que ficava atrás do invencível pub, abrindo sua porta e o trazendo para dentro.

Se amaram com desespero e sem nenhum pudor.

A garotinha inocente que ele conhecera, adquirira um ar de sabedoria da qual Edward ficou surpreso em perceber.

Ela se abandonou em suas carícias e retribuiu seu sentiu o corpo amado, experiente e saliente.

As curvas quase inexistentes antes, continham suas linhas agora.

Durante a penetração, ela levou seus dedos à pequena, mas carnuda boca, os inserindo para dentro, como daquela primeira vez.

Os olhos castanhos o queimavam o fazendo sentir um prazer avassalador.

O sol tímido que se infiltrava por entre as lacunas da janela de vidro, os aquecia de uma maneira prazerosa.

Cansados, suados, eles se enroscaram nos lençóis apreciando o silêncio cúmplice existente entre eles.

-Fiquei com medo de que me esquecesse. -ela disse quebrando o silêncio.

-Eu jamais a esqueceria. -completou.

O despertador soou alto e exigente, anunciando o fim da tarde.

Ela levantou-se correndo, se vestindo e o chamando porta à fora.

Ele,aturdido, a acompanhou em toda a sua felicidade e corria pelas ruas molhadas, iluminadas pela réstia de sol, como uma criança atrás de seu presente.

Os cabelos ao vento, que insistiam em arrancar-lhe a tiara de lacinho.

Pararam em frente á um portão, pintado com folhas e flores.

Ele buscava respostas, mas ela o silenciava dizendo ser a maior supresa de sua vida.

A senhora que os atendeu o olhou curiosa, talvez não apreciando suas inúmeras tatuagens.

O portão se abriu, revelando uma pequenina cabeleira bronze que arrastava uma mochila azul e tinha a boquinha lambuzada de sorvete.

Ela nada falou e nem precisava.

O coração daquele homem confirmava menininha só poderia ser sua filha.

Com seus quatro aninhos, ela se parecia demais com ele.

Ela levantou a cabecinha o olhando pela primeira vez.

Correu até a mãe, cochichando curiosa quem era o homem desenhado.

Ao ouvir sobre o pai, ela decidida, postou-se em sua frente e estendeu os bracinhos.

Ele confuso e alegre se abaixou e recebeu com prazer a criança em seu colo.

Jamais achou que seria digno de receber algo de bom em sua vida. E no entanto recebera Bella e agora uma filha!

Fechou os olhos, absorvendo o calor do corpinho infantil.

-Papai demolou...-ela resmungou.

Sem saber o que dizer, continuou a abraçá-la.

-Agora ele está aqui, filha. E não vai mais embora, não é, Amor?

-Nunca mais.

Pegou na mão de sua eterna garota, a mesma de lacinhos, e caminhou até a pequena casa, atrás do pub, que continuava fodido.

Não se importava.

Ele agora viveria sua liberdade, com sua família.

O passado esquecido.

Bella não se continha de felicidade.

Edward com Lana nos braços, o nome em homenagem a voz melancólica que embalou os melhores momentos de sua vida, era tudo o que ela poderia querer para si.

Estavam felizes e isso era tudo o que importava para ela.

Viveriam felizes até os fins de seus dias, sabia disso.

Segurou mais forte a mão de Edward.

Ele ainda a hipnotizava com a mesma intensidade da primeira vez.

Sim, ela o amaria até o fim dos tempos.

Ele também, pensou sorrindo largamente.

Agora, ele olhava seu corpo tentando achar um espaço para mais uma tatuagem.

Lana, teria seu lugar em seu corpo também.

Sua filha, fruto de um amor imprevisível e intenso,mas eterno.

Decidiu tatuá-lo ao lado do nome de Bella,em cima de seu coração.

O pôr do sol, acompanhou a ida daquela pequena, mas feliz, família até o seu lar.

Uma voz melancólica soou no pub os fazendo sorrir.

Ela o olhou com devoção.

Ele seria para sempre como James Dean.

Intenso, misterioso e de uma beleza rara.

O seu James Dean.

Ele se lembraria dela?

A resposta era clara:

Por toda a vida.

De um encontro bizarro, nasceu um amor.

Sem preconceitos, sem um estereótipo a se seguir.

Mas repleto de felicidade.

Que tinha apenas uma exigência:

A de se amarem para sempre.

**Xxxxxxx**

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**Notas da Autora: Oláa de novo! rs  
Bom..enquanto eu trabalhava em uma long,essa idéia surgiu( que na verdade foi de taaaaaaanto eu escutar Lana Del Rey! haha)  
Quero agradecer mais uma vez á minha beta e amiga Juh Cantalice que tantooo me incentivou!  
A florzinha sheilaalves que fez essa capa tão lindaaa!  
E á vocês que comentaram,recomendaram e gostaram dessa one!  
Eu espero que vocês gostem!  
Reviews? O comentário de vocês é muito importante para mim =]  
BEIJOSSS~~YARA~~ yarabastoss  
~~~~~~**_


End file.
